Another Spira
by taggerung0254
Summary: Spira, like and unlike the one we know. A world where summoners are more important than anything else and where the world is dying around its inhabitants. Two summoners, neither what the other thought they would be, have to find a new way to keep Spira
1. Chapter 1

**I started writing this a while ago, and posted it under another name but I forget what it was so I'm going to repost it just for the heck of it. There's only three chapters in it, seeing as I have so many other stories to work on I never got to finish this one. I'll post what I have, at least.**

**I don't own FF X or any of his characters. **

_We're going to play a little game of pretend. Yes, this takes place in Spira, and yes there are summoners and there is the evil that is Sin. All of the locations are the same, as are the names of the people. One or two people will be of my imagination, but other than that, it will be the Spira of FF X. _

_Here are the key things that need your imagination. _

_1. Yevon is not evil. Sure, there are bad people in charge at one time or another, but overall, Yevon is not the bad guy. They are what helps the summoners keep Spira going. Sort of the muscles that keep the backbone supported, with summoners being the backbone. Seymour is still creepy Seymour, but not hell bent on destroying Spira. Mika, that old coot, is dead and buried (praise be to Yevon!) and the temples are still a key part of the world. _

_2. Sin is a little different. It doesn't just cause damage or kill people. What it does, is suck the life force out of all living creatures and plants. That's why no one can truly kill Sin. As long as there is life on Spira, there will be Sin. The Final Summoning will temporarily trap it, but it will always escape because there is nothing that will hold it for long. Its evil is like acid, eating away at the bonds that keep it from Spira. _

_It's also not the person who was chosen to be the Final Aeon. It is Sin. There is nothing recognizable as 'human' in Sin. No being calmed by the Hymn of the Fayth, no trying to communicate with anyone. There is no 'help' from Sin by bringing someone from another world/dream into Spira. It just sucks out the life like the marrow from bones. Got it? Ok._

_3. Yunalesca is still cold-hearted 'let-me-save-you-by-killing-you' Yunalesca. That whole 'hope' spiel is a bunch of crap. I hate her, but she is necessary. meh. _

_4. Summoners still go to temples to get Aeons. They perform sendings. But the most important thing they do is to bring life back to Spira. They restore what Sin takes away. This means that there are a lot of them, and not all of them have the strength to go against Sin. Very few have what it takes, and even then they go in pairs with their Guardians to Zanarkand with the Bitch-woman to defeat Sin. _

_The main point of pilgrimages is to bring back the life force of the world. Every point in the pilgrimage is where they perform this feat, called 'Restoration'. It means that the crops will grow, children will grow and adults will stay healthy enough to care for both. It's also performed where ever there is a need of it. Summoners heal the wounded and dying. _

_5. Jecht and Tidus will be there. Not from the city of Zanarkand, but from Spira. Jecht will be dead of course, and Tidus will be on Besaid. Got to have some Tuna-ness going on, right? lol. _

_6. The Al Bhed aren't exactly hated, but they aren't exactly a part of the global community. Machina are not widely used by anyone BUT the Al Bhed. They are the ones who put it to use for the good of mankind. No one else is willing to do it, cause of the whole taboo on machina from Yevon. Yevon still says what machina can be used and what can't be used. The Al Bhed don't take part in Yevon beliefs. _

_Hmmm...I think that is about it for the important pretend issues we needed to hit. Make sure you read them carefully, cause while its still Spira, it's not the Spira you're used to. Let us get to the good, juicy bits! On to the story! _

**And that's it for the intro part...next chapter is the story! **

**Tagg**


	2. Chapter 2

**And this is the first chapter. **

**I don't own FFX or any of his characters. **

"Hey! Big brother! We're almost there! I can see the island!"

"Yes, you're right Pacce. We'll be landing soon."

"And then we get to meet the summoner here, right Issaru? She's really pretty, and nice too!"

"And how do you know that?" Asked Maroda.

"Cause she wrote me a letter!"

"Sure she did, Pacce." Maroda laughed heartily at his younger brother. "Why would the lady summoner write a letter to you?"

"Cause I wrote one to her, saying that we were coming to the island to start our pilgrimage and it would be really neat if we all went together. And she wrote back saying that was a great idea and that we should hurry cause she'd be starting her journey really soon!"

"It's true, Maroda. She did write back to him. She even sent a sphere of the island to him, a sort of guided tour. She's quite lovely, as he says."

"Huh. I'll believe that when I see it. Where's the sphere at then, little brother?"

"At home! I didn't want to break it! Its really special to me and I don't want even a scratch to get on it!"

"Enough, Maroda." Issaru said before Maroda could respond. Maroda shrugged and left the matter alone. Issaru was as eager to see the Isle of Besaid as Pacce was, and not just for its natural beauty. The summoner here was the strongest since the days of Lady Yunalesca. "We'll land soon, and then you can ask the lady summoner yourself if she wrote Pacce a letter."

"Hey, now, you think I'm going to bother her about something like that? Especially if she's as pretty as you say she is?" His smile disappeared with the look Issaru was directing at him. "I was joking, Issaru! A j-o-k-e. You know, funny ha-ha?"

"Look! Look! I can see the dock! Look at the beaches! Oh wow! Do you think we can go swimming before we leave?"

Both Issaru and Maroda smiled fondly at their little brother. His enthusiasm was boundless, and was what kept them going. He was the reason behind Issaru's pilgrimage. Pacce had been caught in one of Sin's attacks, and had nearly died. The only reason he hadn't was because Issaru had been there at the time of the attack. Seeing people that were not familiar be harmed was one thing, but to have his youngest brother turned into a lifeless ragdoll was unbearable. Issaru had vowed there and then to defeat Sin, even if it meant that his loved ones would only have ten years of peace. It was better than nothing.

The seas around Besaid were calm, making it ideal for Blitzball and other recreation. It also made for quick docking. Pacce jumped from the deck of the ship onto the wooden pier, shouting happily. The two brothers still on board shared a mischievous look and followed suit, surprising the boat and dock hands. Summoners usually had a calm demeanor. The men watching smiled in spite of themselves. Happiness was a thing to be enjoyed whenever it presented itself. Such a scene would be told of for years to come.

"Last one to the beach is a flat Blitzball!" Pacce yelled, getting a head start on his two brothers.

"No fair! We all have to start at the same time, you little munchkin!"

Fairness not withstanding, they ran after Pacce, making sure to stay just behind the boy. Pacce loved races, and he knew instinctively which was the shortest route and what land was safe to tread on. It was why he was here as Issaru's guardian instead of staying back in Bevelle. Not that Pacce would have stayed there for more than a few minutes. He would have found a way to join them one way or another. Having him as an official guardian was simply the easiest way. The journey would be more enjoyable with all of them together.

The race continued until Pacce's feet hit the sands. He kept on running, turning his head to give a triumphant smile at his pursuers, when he made contact with a large, hard object. He bounced off of it and landed on the sands, now frowning at what had impeded his running.

The impediment turned out to be an Al Bhed man. Tall and lanky, he wore an eye patch over his left eye and a multitude of guns and weapons about his person. A grin played at his lips as he tried not to laugh at Pacce's glare.

"You okay there little guy?"

"Yeah. You shouldn't stand in the way when people are racing you know! I was just gunna start my victory dance..."

"Sorry. I'll be sure and stay out of your way there kid." The Al Bhed man looked up at the approach of Issaru and Maroda, and winked conspiratorially at him. "You should do the victory dance anyway, rub it in that those two lost."

"Huh?" Pacce stared for a second before winking back. "Yeah!" He quickly turned to his brothers and stuck out his tongue before prancing around them in a circle. "Slow pokes! I beat you even with this guy getting in my way! You need to train more! HEHEHEHE!"

"Pacce! Did you even apologize for running into this man?" Pacce ignored Issaru and continued on with his dancing. Issaru sighed and bowed to the Al Bhed man. "I apologize for my brother's antics."

"Ah, don't worry about it! I did a lot worse when I was his age. Hey, isn't he that kid who wrote a letter to the summoner?"

"Yes, he did. But how did you know of it, if I might ask?"

"I'm one of her guardians. Who do you think was the one holding the sphere while she skipped around the island?"

"Pacce! We get the point! Stop running around like a mad goat!"

"You're just jealous Maroda!"

Pacce finally stopped dancing, but still held a grin on his face. He was the image of happiness, what with the twinkling eyes and red cheeks. The Al Bhed reached out and ruffled his hair, making Pacce grin even more. He liked the man. He had a good sense of humor and understood the need to display victory dances. A person who does not have such a dance can not be called a true victor. It is incumbent upon the victor to strut his or her feathers before the losers in a competition.

"What's your name, mister?"

"Gippal. You're Pacce, right? We've been waiting for you guys to get here. She's been dragging me out here to see if you've arrived yet everyday."

"Yep! I'm Pacce! And these are my brothers, Issaru, and Maroda. Me and Maroda are guardians!" This statement was punctuated with a thumb on the chest. He continued on before anyone could get a word in. "Where is she now?" Pacce looked around the beach for signs of the summoner. Where ever a guardian was, the summoner was near by. "I don't see her..."

"She's down at the cliff. Or up at the cliff. Whatever. Come on, I'll take you there."

"Aren't guardians supposed to stay right with their summoners? How come you aren't with her right now?"

"Well, for one thing, she's got other guardians. For another, just between us, she can fight better than just about anyone. Cept me, of course."

"Really? I thought summoners didn't like fighting."

"They generally don't, little brother. That is what the guardians are for. Isn't that right, Maroda?"

"Yeah. It takes years of training before they can even get their first Aeon. They don't' have time to learn fighting skills."

"Most of the time that's true." Gippal said, stepping over a root in the path. He seemed unconcerned about walking through a jungle filled with fiends and the like. "But, she's a special case. She got her first Aeon when she was ten." Maroda and Issaru gasped when they heard this.

"But, that's...not possible..."

"I think it is, cause it happened. She's been speaking with the fayth since she could talk. Always hanging around the temple and sneaking in to sit at the feet of Lord Braska's statue. She'd stay there for hours, just listening to the hymn. Its weird to see it, to tell the truth. She's so uppity and never sits still. But she'll be still when in the temple. You'll see what I mean when you meet her."

"Temple priests would never allow a child to enter the Cloister of Trials! And the fayth do not lend their power to children."

"Hey, don't ask me, guy. It happened. One day, a summoner came here on a day she was missing, and her and her guardians found her in the Chamber of the Fayth, sleeping snug as you please wrapped up in Valfor's wings. Must have scared the crap outta them! Wish I'd seen their faces..."

The group stayed quiet, contemplating what Gippal had just said.

A summoner that young, who found her way through the Trials without the aid of Guardians, was incredible. Nothing had ever been recorded in temple histories of anything like it. The youngest summoner recorded was Yunalesca herself at the tender young age of fifteen. That was over a thousand years ago, when Sin first came into being. It was told that she witnessed the birth of Sin from the battle fields around Zanarkand, and that she subsequently found a way to temporarily end its reign with the Final Aeon. What that was, exactly, no one knew. Perhaps those who dwelt in the Farplane knew, but so far all attempts at communication with the dead had failed.

"Um...Gippal?"

"Yeah kid?"

"There's a fiend up ahead."

"Yep. You're right." They continued to walk, straight at the fiend. Gippal did not bat an eye lash at the flan blocking the path. He did, however, smirk slightly. "You'd think fiends would learn after so many times...oh well. More fun for us, right?" He pulled out a strange weapon before any of his companions began to prepare for battle. It looked like an ordinary, if taboo, gun. Except for the barrel, which ended in a spinning ring with runes carved into it. He winked at Pacce before nonchalantly aiming the gun at the fiend. "Bye-bye, water flan..."

The ring began spinning, creating a blue light at the end of the barrel. It was not terribly bright, but it was intense in other ways. The light reeked of magic, somehow incorporated into a machina weapon. Not even the guards of Bevelle had weapons such as this one. They had regular, if deadly, machina weapons. A superb deterrent for the masses, but basic. This gun was something special. The light at the end suddenly flashed yellow, and Gippal pulled the trigger. A bullet, redolent with thunder magic, hit the flan right between the eyes. It died instantly, sending a flurry of pyreflies into the sky. Pacce stood slack jawed alongside Maroda and Issaru.

"Like my little toy?"

"Aren't weapons like that forbidden?" Maroda asked. He was as much in awe as Pacce was, but he managed to cover it up better.

"Sure they are. But I don't follow Yevon, so I get to play with all kinds of gadgets and gizmos."

"But Gippal, " Pacce said, tugging on one of the Al Bhed's sleeves. "Why didn't you just cast a spell at it? Or had me or Maroda cast one? I know the thunder spell."

"Weeeeeeeeell, ya see, I'm not so good with magic. Much, much better at fighting and physical stuff. So I use this instead of spells. Takes about as long as a spell, and I can change the intensity of the magic by charging the gun. It does the trick when I need to use a spell though."

"Impressive. Where did you find it?"

"Now, now, Issaru! Summoners shouldn't be getting an interest in machina! It's _bad_ for you, remember?"

"Not at all, I think. Its the use of machina, not the machina themselves that create strife."

"Sweet! Any chance I can get you to forget about Yevon and come over to the dark side?" A sideways smirk told Issaru that he was joking. He smiled back, noting that the other man relaxed slightly. He had not realized that Gippal was tense at their first meeting. Before he could ask another of the questions brewing in his mind, movement along the path caught his attention. A man, as tall as Gippal, wearing a red coat and carrying a large katana was walking towards them. He moved with a surety that gave no question about his authority. Issaru recognized the clothing of a warrior monk; the jug at his side being a tell tale sign. His face, half covered by his armor, was rough and scarred. A particularly gruesome scar went down the right side of his face, straight through the eye. Sun glasses partially hid his other eye, making it impossible to read anything from his expression.

"Stop showing off. She's been waiting around while you've traipsed along the paths."

"Sor-ry, Mr. Guardian-who-_never_-shows-off-Auron."

"You...you are Sir Auron?" Issaru was now shocked more than he was at the machina weapon. _That explains the clothing. And why I don't recognize him from Bevelle. He hasn't been there in over ten years._ Issaru bowed deeply, as did Maroda. Pacce did too, but only after being elbowed by his brother."Why didn't you return to Bevelle, Sir? The personal guardian to Lord Braska would have gotten a hero's welcome."

"A parade and crying women?" Auron chuckled slightly. It was out of keep with his appearance. "No. I had other things to do. More important than waving from a parade float."

"I know what you mean! It's a lot more fun to be in the crowd and watch the parade than to be in it!" Pacce chimed in, undaunted by Sir Auron's reputation.

"Wise for one so young. Unlike one guardian I know..." A significant look was directed at Gippal, who only grinned back.

"You're all the wisdom we need, Old Man."

Auron was still for a moment, then the katana was slicing through the air towards Gippal's head. At nearly the same moment, Gippal pulled a gun from one of the holsters about his body. Just as the sword stopped less than an inch from his face, the gun was pointing directly at Auron's temple. Both men stared at one another without expression. It was the first time Issaru and his guardians had seen Gippal without a grin. In the short time that they had been acquainted, all of them had realized that a grin was the default expression for him. Seeing it absent was not only shocking, it was frightening. The man who had bantered and joked with them was gone, replaced by a person who could kill without flinching. His green eye glinted coldly, ready to accept or to administer death.

Just as suddenly as they attacked one another, they separated. Gippal walked on past Auron without a second glance. He stopped to look at them with a quizzical expression.

"You coming or not? She's right over here..." Gippal made a sweeping movement with one hand, indicating the direction she was in. "Oh, riiiiiiiiiiight, you want to 'oooh' and 'aaaah' over Auron, don't you? Well, don't be all day huh?" He walked off then, quickly shielded from view by the broad leaves of plants. Auron turned to follow, halting in the spot Gippal had stopped at just a moment ago.

"Don't judge him too harshly. Just don't endanger his summoner unless you want a quick death."


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter...**

**I don't own FFX-2 or any of his characters. **

Auron walked off in the direction Gippal had gone, leaving the three brothers to their thoughts. None of them moved until Pacce shook himself like a dog and started to follow the other guardians.

"Are you coming or not? I wanna meet the summoner!"

"Yes." Issaru shook his head slightly, much like Pacce did, before continuing. "Let's go." Pacce led the way up the small hill and through the vegetation. Issaru was not paying much attention to the surroundings. His mind was on the scene he had just witnessed. The chill look in Gippal's eyes disturbed him. A moment before he would have never thought it possible for the man to be anything but jovial. It was almost like a different person he had seen. "What could happen to a person for them to get that look, Maroda?"

"What, like Gippal? No idea. Must be bad though. I don't think he'd have batted an eyelash if he'd pulled that trigger."

"I agree. Yet, I don't think he's cold hearted. Do you?"

"I don't know...I think he's alright. But if he pulls a gun on you like that, he's dead. I don't care how much magic's in the bullet."

"Well, that certainly is reassuring. Unnecessary, but reassuring." Issaru smiled slightly, remembering all the times he had been the one rushing to avenge the wrongs done to his brother. "I still wonder though."

"Yeah, well, I'm not going to be the one to ask him. You want to know, YOU ask him. Just make sure you're out of gun range when you do it."

"I'll be sure to do just that, Maroda."

It was not far to their destination. The brief walk ended with a sudden and startlingly beautiful view of the ocean and the nearer lagoons, framed on either side by lush vegetation and trees. The light blue sky was dotted with white clouds and gulls drifting on the same gentle breezes. It was a place Issaru could only imagine existed. No matter that he and Pacce had seen it on the movie sphere the summoner had sent, it still took his breath away.

Three people were arranged near the edge of a cliff, two standing and one seated. Gippal and Auron were talking to one another, discussing something with the seated woman. Her back was to the forest, so Issaru did not see her face, but she was moving her arms about dramatically while speaking. Gippal looked up at them when they entered the clearing, the smirk on his face widening slightly as he winked. He then proceeded to say something that got the woman to her feet in anger, her hands in fists at her side. Another comment from Gippal and she kicked him rather hard on the shin.

"Abuse! Abuse! Save me from this mad-woman! Please!"

"You had that coming you big meanie! Don't try to get Auron to help you either, cause he won't when you're being stupid!"

"I was talking to THEM, not Sir Grouch over here."

Her head whipped around quickly towards them, the various braids flying over her shoulder with a clatter of beads as they collided with her earrings. Issaru knew her face from the sphere she had sent, but seeing it in person was just as shocking as seeing the island in person. Her blond hair, some of it braided with bright colored beads, was almost half way down her back. Her skirt was a brilliant red that changed into orange at the top and was tied at the side like a sarong. It was printed with a pattern of white flowers twining up the sides and along the bottom hem. The top, white with the same floral pattern going from red to orange, was strapless and of one piece in the front while the back was a criss-cross of white string that tied at the bottom. Well made black boots adorned her feet while leather bracers, dyed the red of her skirt bottom, were on her forearms. Two red and orange feather earrings fell just above her bare shoulders. She had no other jewelry.

It was not the usual clothing for a summoner. That usually involved a sari and elaborate hair styles for women. This woman's clothing was quite conservative compared to what most other summoners wore. It set her apart from any other summoner he had seen before. Even if she had been as outlandishly dressed as most others were, her eyes alone would set her apart. They were a brilliant green, almost too bright to be believed. Issaru thought they just might glow in the dark, they were so bright. Those eyes were upon him now, and he found himself unable to move or even breathe. Her eyes darted over to look at his brothers, then returned to his face.

"Hey! You're that summoner's party, the one Pacce wrote to me about, right?"

"Yes, Lady. My name is Issaru." Issaru bowed to her, as deeply and elegantly as possible. "These are my brothers and guardians, Maroda and Pacce." Maroda nodded at them, while Pacce jumped forward, eager to meet her in person.

"Wow, you're just as pretty as in the sphere you sent me, Lady Rikku! Don't you think, Issaru?" The question was asked in all innocence, yet Issaru had difficulty keeping the blush from his face. Rikku arched an eyebrow at him, a mischievous grin on her face. Gippal had a hand over his mouth, concealing a smile.

"Yeah, what DO you think, Issaru?" she asked, the smile still in place.

"I'd have to agree with him."

"Of course you would..." Rikku, thankfully, turned her attention back to Pacce before he said anything more. "Did you like the sphere? I tried to get all the neato things on it."

"Yeah! I want to see all those places, before we leave. And go swimming. Can we? Please, Lady Rikku?" Pacce was a master of giving the pleading look. Very few could resist it.

"I was going to show you even if you didn't ask! And you can't leave Besaid without going swimming! It's some kind of sacrilege or something."

"WOO HOO! Did you hear that? We get to go swimming! I've never been IN an ocean before. Is it fun?"

"It's the funnest! We'll go later on, ok? I've got to get back to the village right now. You can explore here more if you want to."

"We'll go back with you! I want to see the temple here! So does Issaru. I'm sure glad we got to see you first though."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there! I have an update for this story! Can you believe it? I thought of a way to continue the story after a year. I'm so impressed with myself, I can hardly stand it. **

**I don't own FF X or any of his characters. I just use them for my own ideas and don't make any sort of money from them. **

"How can you stand wearing all those robes in this heat, Issaru? I'd be boiling in them!"

"You get used to it, Maroda. Besides, unlike you, I'm not being plagued by insects while in this jungle."

Maroda just shook his head at Issaru's answer. Issaru did find the heat slightly oppressive, but not to the extreme Maroda seemed to think. He was resigned to the fact that male summoners wore heavy robes. Had he come to this island several years ago, he would have written off ever going on a pilgrimage. As it turned out, the priests had kept him at Kilika Temple until he had outgrown such childish reactions.

Rikku was walking beside him, while the guardians were before and after them. The few fiends they encountered were easily dispatched, usually by Pacce and Gippal, who were at the front of the group. Issaru was heartened by the sight of Pacce defeating fiends single handedly. Gippal kept an eye on him of course, but Pacce's spells were getting stronger every time he used them.

"Pacce'll be one heck of a black mage when he's older." Rikku observed. "He's a cute kid. Gippal said he's got a neat victory dance?"

"Haha. Yes. Although the one he saw is reserved only for pestering his brothers."

"More than one victory dance? I'll have to get creative and come up with another one." They both laughed out loud, startling a flock of birds from their roost in a nearby bush. Gippal looked back for a moment with a face that asked what was funny, and Rikku stuck her tongue out at him in response. "He's so nosey...YES I KNOW YOU'RE LISTENING GIPPAL! Don't make me mention the boxer incident!" Gippal held his hands up in defeat and turned back to the front.

"You two seem close."

"We've been friends forever. One of the first things I remember is Gippal getting a black eye from taking my stuffed cactuar plushie back from a group of older kids. They stole it not two hours after I got it as a birthday present."

"And he stole it back? That was nice."

"He beat the crap outta them, too. Not sure why he did it, but I'm glad he did. We've been best friends ever since."

"I had assumed you were lovers." Rikku smiled at that.

"We tried that, but we're WAAAAAAAAAAY better off as friends."

"I see." Issaru paused before speaking again. "May I ask a question, Lady Rikku?"

"You just did, silly!" He smiled at her but waited for her to answer. "Yes, you can ask. Doesn't mean I'll answer, though..." She grinned at him, and he found a similar one appearing on his own face.

"You are Al Bhed, yet you are a summoner. Why follow the teachings if you don't believe in them?"

"I don't follow them." Issaru looked at her sharply. "They know I don't believe in Yevon or its teachings, but the fayth chose me to be a summoner. They have no control over that. I don't denounce them or skip around without a care, though. I'm present for the temple and its followers. I don't take part in their prayers but I remain there to show my respect for the fayth."

"What do you do, if you do not pray?"

"Talk to the fayth, mostly. They'll chatter your ear off if you're not careful. I've been talking to them all my life. I didn't know at first that not everyone could hear them. My parents thought they were imaginary friends or something. Then, one day I told them that the fayth said my aunt died. Three days later we got the message. They believed me then. Took me to Besaid, since my uncle was the summoner here before defeating Sin. Valfor began telling me things, which I told the priest. Things I wasn't supposed to know. He wanted to convert me, but my family refused. So I was allowed to stay here with my cousin and her legal guardian." Rikku shrugged, indicating that was the end of her story. Issaru had a feeling she was leaving something out, but did not press the matter.

"Forgive my curiosity, Lady."

"It's alright! I'm not shy. You should see Sir Grump when I start talking about un-ladylike topics. The first time I talked about sex he nearly burst a blood vessel." She giggled at that, and turned to wave at Auron who was walking behind them. He nodded at her but went back to scanning the area.

"I can imagine."

"Sometimes I think Auron regrets becoming my guardian. I'm not what he's used to dealing with."

"I regret nothing, Rikku." Auron said, startling both her and Issaru. "You simply take a great deal of getting used to. A Lady Summoner is not supposed to run about in a bikini, or flirt with acolytes." Rikku grinned while Issaru stared at her, imagining her doing those things.

"What better way to test their piety than that, Auron? And what am I supposed to swim in?"

"I agree with you in principle, but a summoner shouldn't be seen that way."

"Humf! If I was some frumpy old lady you'd say the same thing!"

"I'm quite glad you're not a frumpy old lady, Rikku. I wouldn't enjoy being your guardian nearly as much."

"Well, that's good to know." Auron smiled slightly, but refrained from commenting further.

"You seem close to both your guardians, Lady Rikku."

"Yep. They're great friends!"

"Then our journey will be a great deal of fun. I do hope Maroda and Pacce won't start another prank war, though."

"Oh, why not? Those are fun. One time I put cold porridge in Gippal's boots, and he put one on in the morning! The sound, and his face, were well worth him dumping me in a mud puddle." Issaru was staring at her for a moment before going back to watching the scenery.

"Please, don't give my brothers ideas. We wasted an entire day getting coelur saliva out of Pacce's hair the day before we left."

"HAHA! I'll have to remember that one." Rikku winked at him, which made him worry about what would befall them on the journey. "Oh, don't worry so much, Issaru! I'll be a good girl. If I misbehave, you can spank me!"

"What..." He missed a step while walking, nearly falling over. "What did you say?"

"I said, 'you can spank me'. If I misbehave. Don't you think that's a good idea?"

"No. You really shouldn't say such things, Lady Rikku."

"You don't want to spank me?" She asked, her face completely innocent.

"Rikku, knock it off. You're going to make him pass out in a minute. You gotta take it easy with Yevonites." Gippal said, without turning back to look at them. Auron chuckled behind him.

"Aw, I was just teasing him! You knew that, right Issaru?"

"I should hope so."

"I bet he's a little disappointed, though. Who wouldn't want to spank you, Rikku?" Gippal replied, making Issaru blush scarlet. Thankfully, she was glaring at Gippal too much to notice.

"Why would my brother want to spank Lady Rikku?" Pacce asked. He was looking up at Gippal quizzically. Gippal ruffled Pacce's hair before saying anything.

"We're just teasing your brother, kid."

"Oh."

The rest of the walk back to the village was easy, and less embarrassing. Rikku asked him questions about Kilika and the fayth there. There were also random questions about him. He blinked when asked what his favorite kind of cheese was.

Issaru found Besaid Village to be vastly different from Kilika. Kilika was a trading port, loud and energetic with the cries of merchants. Besaid, on the other hand, went about the day at a leisurely pace. Even the market was easy going, people bartering and purchasing in calm voices in between questions about family and friends. Everyone knew everyone else, and even the stray dogs that sometimes wandered into the market were waved off like flies instead of people chasing them out with brooms or yells.

The people stared at the new summoner party curiously, bowing politely as they passed. Issaru bowed back, wondering about the life style on this island. Everywhere he looked there were people sitting or laying in a hammock or sharing a meal. No one seemed to me working.

"Besaid is the leading exporter of hand woven fabric, yet there is no one working."

"That's because it's midday. There is a break for two hours during the day here for eating and sleeping and relaxing." Rikku said, answering him. He blushed slightly, not having intended to say that aloud. "They don't take breaks in Kilika?"

"Not like this. There is too much to get done in the day for a two hour break. Although, I like the idea very much."

"You have to here. The heat gets horrible later on in the summer. All you CAN do is lay there and drink something until the heat subsides a little. In the desert, nothing gets done in the day. It's all done at night."

"The desert? You mean Bikanel?"

"Yep. Me and Gippal used to live there. It's nice, but the temperatures change so much, and going somewhere else when you're used to being awake during the night isn't much fun."

"It isn't always hot?"

"Nope! At night, it gets cold enough to see your breath. Sometimes, there's even ice! But it all melts an hour after the sun shows itself."

"How strange. I never would have thought of finding ice in a desert."

"There're a lot stranger things in the desert, Issaru. Most of them are dangerous." Rikku was frowning slightly at Gippal's back when she said this, her eyes sad. "The desert, is a place where only the strongest can survive. It doesn't care if you're a kid or rich or old or a parent."

"The desert makes equals of us all."

"That's poetic. Are you a poet, Issaru?"

"Certainly not. I write sonnets, which is completely different." He managed to keep a straight face for about thirty seconds while she stared at him, then his face cracked a smile at the same time hers did. Both snickered under their breath all the way to the temple entrance. Issaru tried vainly to get a calm expression on his face, but failed. Every time Rikku laughed, he did too.

"Lady Rikku, you really should not tease our guest. What will he think of our manners at the temple?" The voice belonged to an old man who was walking out of the temple, hands clasped behind his back as he stooped slightly. He had a firm expression on his face, but the lines that surrounded his eyes said he smiled and laughed a great deal. He wore the robes of the High Priest with sandals on his feet, which made Issaru blink for a moment.

"I wasn't teasing! He's the one that made a joke." Rikku pouted at the priest, who sighed and smiled at her.

"I do hope she hasn't made you uncomfortable, my Lord. The Lady is not what most people think of when presented with a summoner."

"Lady Rikku has been all that is kind, to me and my guardians." He saw Maroda nod from the corner of his eye, while Pacce jumped forward eagerly in front of the priest.

"And she wrote me a letter, and sent a sphere, too!"

"Did she? That was indeed kind of her." Pacce giggled when the priest patted his head gently. "I assume you would like to rest before entering the Trials. I can show you to a room here in the temple if you don't want to stay in the village."

"I would much rather stay in the village. I'm eager to explore Besaid and meet the people here. And we rested well on the ship here, so if it isn't a problem, may we go ahead and enter the Trials?"

"As you wish. Come, refresh yourself before entering." The priest led the way into a side chamber, filled with beverages and fruits. Some fruits were already peeled and sliced, some whole, and some were preserved in sugar or syrup. "Not the fair you're used to, I think, but it's best to save heavy meals for the evenings here."

"I would be inclined to agree."

It was a brief meal, one that found the visiting summoner party surprisingly thirsty. They downed more water and juice than food. Rikku was hoarding an entire bowl of cut pineapple to herself, slapping Gippal's hand whenever he tried to get some. Gippal was trying to sneak a piece when Rikku was not looking, but she always managed to catch him. Auron stood against the wall near the entrance, staring at the ground.

"Won't you join us, Sir Auron?" Issaru asked, indicating an empty cushion at the table.

"No. Rikku would throw a fit when I take the pineapple away from her."

"HEY! There's another bowl right over there! Why don't you guys get THAT one and leave me alone!"

"You see?"

"HEY! That wasn't nice, Auron. You shouldn't talk to your summoner that way!" Rikku continued on, berating Auron for being uncouth and rude mean. Gippal managed to spear four pieces of fruit while she was busy. Pacce giggled, but put a hand over his mouth when Gippal signaled him to silence.

"Is it always like this around them, Father?"

"Oh, yes."


	5. Chapter 5

**Man, I've been gnawing over this story for a while. Still, I've decided to have NO Tuna-ness in this. Mainly cause as a couple they make me ill. Can't decide who's with who yet either. So many opportunities, so little time...**

**I don't own FF X-2 or any of her characters. I just use them. For no profit.**

_I wonder...just how long it took Lady Rikku to obtain Valfor. _

Issaru was finally managing to walk correctly, but it took a great deal of concentration to do so. What he wanted to do was fall asleep where he stood. That would not do, though, because not only was it rude to the fayth, it would tarnish the reputation of summoners all together.

He had been in the Chamber of the Fayth for hours. There was no telling what time it was. Both Pacce and Maroda had looked relieved when he emerged, sweating but victorious. The fayth in Besaid Temple was more scrutinizing than the one in Kilika. Ifrit simply looked to see if the summoner had the strength and will to call him. Valfor scanned his mind and soul, looking for something that he had no notion of. He had tried to relax so that she would have an easier time, but it was not easy given his encounter with the Besaid summoner. Issaru had kept all thoughts of Rikku from his mind, or attempted to. He had not been granted Valfor's power until he had aired those thoughts to the fayth.

"Hey, there's the exit! Or entrance. The way out!" Pacce skipped ahead, leaving Maroda and Issaru to slowly walk behind him.

"Pacce, get back here. Issaru's in no condition to go that fast." Pacce stuck his tongue out at them and skipped off again.

"Let him go, Maroda. He has to wait for us to go out regardless."

"You're too nice, Issaru." Issaru gave a weak laugh and eventually caught up with his younger brother. They were descending the steps when Issaru saw Gippal standing nearby. The Al Bhed waved, then pointed to his right near the floor. Issaru looked where Gippal was pointing as his feet hit the floor.

Rikku was sitting at the feet of High Summoner Braska's statue, head and arms resting on the pedestal near his staff. Her eyes were half-lidded and unfocused. Completely motionless, she could have been one of the statues that surrounded them. It was indeed odd seeing Rikku still and silent. She looked up at him when Pacce landed on the floor from five steps above it. Her eyes were still calm, and Issaru wondered if they had always been so.

"You're back." Rikku got to her feet, brushing at her skirt.

"You don't sound surprised. Have you been waiting here this whole time, Lady?"

"Not the whole time." Rikku said, smiling up at him. He had never realized how small she was until he was looking down at her. "Just a little while."

"Huh." Gippal frowned at his summoner slightly. "It might seem like a little while for YOU, Princess, but not everyone likes being in this temple for hours on end." Rikku whirled to face him, the beads in her hair clattering together.

"No one said you had to come in here, meanie!"

"Oh really? You're the one that agreed Auron should spend some time with his girl. I'm not going to be the one to interrupt them."

"You are SO over-protective Gippal. No one's going to bother a summoner in a temple. Next thing you'll tell me is that you're going to start guarding me while I'm in the shower."

"You're an Al Bhed summoner, Princess. A lot of people won't like that, and in a creepy temple is a great place to attack. As for the shower bit," Now Gippal smirked. "You could always make Issaru guard you. I'm pretty sure he won't mind."

"Humf. Do you hear what he's saying, Issaru? Saying you'd guard me while I take a shower." Rikku went to Issaru's side and linked her arm through his, leading him to the exit. Issaru was too tired to blush at Gippal's last comment. "You'd be in the shower with me, not guarding me."

For all that Issaru was too tired to blush before, his face went scarlet at Rikku's words.

"You seem to have a talent for making people blush, Lady Rikku."

"Awww! Does it bother you? I can try and stop. Men are just so adorable when they blush."

"No, it's fine. I simply can't tell if you are joking or not." He and Rikku were walking ahead of the others.

"Would you like it if I said I was serious some of the time?"

"Ah..." This turned Issaru's face an even brighter shade of red. It felt so hot, he thought it might begin to glow.

"Oh. So, you don't really think I'm pretty?" He turned his head sharply to look at her, finding sad eyes and a pout on her lips.

"No! I mean, yes, I mean..."

"So, you DO think I'm pretty?"

"Yes." He was now watching his shoes instead of Rikku. There were only so many shades of red a human being can turn, and he did not want to find out what happened when the color progression was done with.

"And you want to take a shower with me?"

"Wha- I- Lady Rikku, that isn't something you should be asking me."

"Why not? You think I'm pretty. Why not take a shower with me? Or we could go swimming instead. We'd have to sneak past the guardians, though. Auron's distracted tonight, so it's just the others to get past..." Rikku seemed to be in deep thought on how to escape from their guardians.

"Why not just go to the beach?"

"Huh? Oh, cause there are people there, and they tend to stare if you go swimming naked."

"Sweet Yevon..." Issaru placed his free hand over his eyes, trying to keep the image that appeared within it away. Rikku giggled at him and walked closer to him.

"You've never gone skinny dipping, Issaru?"

"No. There's nowhere on Kilika Island to get enough privacy or safety to do that."

"Well, we should go before we leave. It'll be harder with Auron on top of his game, but we'll manage. Somehow. That guy's almost impossible to get away from."

"I take it you've 'escaped' from your guardians before?"

"Yep-yep! I do it all the time. Auron freaked out the first time. I didn't know someone could glare that much with just one eye." She giggled. "And Gippal, he just sighed and dragged me home."

"Why try to escape them, La-"

"Just Rikku. Being called 'Lady' all the time creeps me out. Anyway, I like time to myself without some guy hovering over my shoulder. Besides, it keeps them on their toes having to hunt after me. I'm not that easy to track down when I don't want to be."

"You have a strange way of looking at things, L...Rikku."

"Oh, I knew you could call me by my name! Good Boy!" Rikku reached up and patted the top of his head as though he were a dog. He was too tired to effectively stop her, but he did manage to swat at her hand slightly before it was withdrawn. "You're so fun, Issaru."

"I've never been accused of being 'fun' before." Issaru watched bemusedly as Rikku laid her head on his arm as they walked.

"Well, it's true. And don't worry about doing anything tomorrow. You should stay in bed."

"I plan on doing just that."

"Hey, Issaru!" Issaru turned back to see Gippal grinning like a fool, giving him two thumbs up. Issaru closed his eyes and went back to looking forward. He could hear the guardians behind him laughing quietly, no doubt at him.

"I think you're getting used to Gippal, Issaru."

"Does one get used to being around you, Rikku?"

"Nope."


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm enjoying this story. It's very different for me, especially since most of my writing consists of smuff in at least the first three chapters. I'm not sure where it's going, but we'll see, won't we? **

**I don't own FF X/X-2. I just use them for no (obviously) monetary gain. **

He could not sleep. He was exhausted, yet sleep eluded him. The night was peaceful and just warm enough to leave the blankets at the foot of the bed. Waves lapping at the shoreline sang a gentle lullaby in tune with the breeze flowing through leaves. It should have lulled him to sleep, but he remained awake.

"Still awake?" Issaru jumped, nearly yelping, and sat up quickly to see who was in his room. He found Rikku looking at him curiously and holding a small bowl in her hand. "I guess so."

"You startled me..." Issaru let his head fall back to its former position on the pillow, closing his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I just thought you'd be awake and want some company. Want me to leave?"

"No. Please, stay."

"Alright." Issaru opened his eyes quickly when he felt the mattress shift as Rikku sat down on it beside him. "Don't look so scared! I promise I'm here with completely innocent intentions." He continued to stare at her in fear, which made her 'tsk' and set her bowl down on his nightstand. She gently grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him. It was not a long kiss, but it was not short either. Issaru was shocked, but that did not stop him from noticing how soft her lips were. He was disappointed when she pulled away, but unable to do more than stare at her. "Is that more along the lines of what you were expecting?"

"I...no. I never...know what to expect from you."

"That's one of the perks of being around me."

"I can see that."

"And I can see that you're still staring at me."

"I'm in shock, I think."

"How come?"

"I've never had a lady sneak into my room in the dead of night with 'innocent intentions'."

"So you have lots of them that aren't full of innocent intentions? You scoundrel!" Rikku smiled at him.

"I'm not a scoundrel. Why...do you taste like cherries?"

"Oh! I brought you some! They're black cherries, from Bevelle. I thought you'd like some. I nibbled on a few though." A small giggle escaped her as she took her bowl in hand once again. Issaru sat up completely, and found Rikku eating a cherry from the bowl. "Pacce said you liked cherries, so I ordered some from up north. They were on the same ship as you, can you believe that?" She paused to eat another one. "They're really good. Have some."

"I know." Rikku frowned at him slightly. "I just said you tasted like cherries."

"Oh. Heh, forgot about that! Well, taste some more then!" Issaru made no move to get at the fruit. He was blinking at her, trying to decide if she meant eating the fruit or to kiss her. "What? You don't want any?"

"I do, thank you. Is this a habit of yours? Sneaking into a man's bedroom?" He took a cherry, finding that the stems and seeds had already been removed. Rikku waited long enough to swallow before answering.

"Nope. You're special." She watched him eat another one, head cocked to the side. "You're not gay, are you?" He choked a little on the fruit he was eating. Rikku moved beside him and slapped his back a few times, trying to help.

"No. What in the world makes you think I am?"

"Most men would be trying to have sex with me, not eating cherries with me, so I thought I'd ask before kissing you again." Issaru shook his head, trying to ignore the blush that crept up his face.

"I enjoy a woman's body, not a man's. Rest assured of that." _Thank Yevon for the darkness in here! I can pretend to be as open as this in the dark. _"I thought you had innocent intentions tonight."

"I do. Or I did. But if you have non-innocent intentions, I'm all for it." He sighed heavily, rubbing his face with one hand. Rikku laughed softly at him, pulling his hand away and lifting his head with her own hand. This time, he was prepared. Or as prepared as he could be. Issaru relaxed after a moment, realizing that she had no intention of initiating anything beyond chaste kisses. "See, it's not so bad."

Rikku arranged herself next to him, almost in his lap, and alternated between kissing him and eating cherries. She made no attempt at hand feeding him, and laughed when he thanked her for it.

"That'd be WAY too close to the plot line of those porn spheres." This earned her another wide eyed stare. "What?"

"You...watch those?"

"Sure. Who doesn't? I've even made a few."

"Please tell me you're joking, L- Rikku."

"I am. Relax! Much as I enjoy sex, I don't want the whole world to see me do it, you know? But that doesn't mean I won't watch other people that WANT the whole world to see them having sex. Depending on who it is, it can get pretty hot. Which kind do you like, Issaru? The kind that attempts a plot, or just straight up sex scenes?"

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation." He mumbled into his hand before eating another cherry. "The ones without plot. The 'plots' tend to make me laugh more than anything else."

"Aren't you glad it's dark in here? I can't tell how much I'm embarrassing you. I'll change the subject."

"Yes, I'm very glad, and thank you."

"You can't sleep cause of Valfor?"

"No. I don't like having my soul laid bare before me."

"Know what you mean. There's nothing worse than having all the things you try to keep hidden from everyone thrown out in front of a stranger. It's never pleasant having all your faults and dirty little secrets aired out."

"You felt the same, then?"

"Yep. I was pretty young, though, so there wasn't anything too bad. It's got to be hard on adults."

"Very hard."

"You did good though! Most people takes days to get Valfor."

"I don't feel quite so bad about it, then."

"I think that the worst part, is that you have to see it too. No one likes to remember all the stupid and embarrassing things they've done. Even now, I'd like to kick myself for certain things I've done."

"I find that hard to believe."

"What's your biggest regret, Issaru?" Rikku was staring at the nearly empty bowl of cherries like it held whatever answer she was looking for. "If you died tonight, what would you regret the most?"

"I...I don't know."

"Sometimes..." She sat the bowl on Issaru's leg and flopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "I regret becoming a summoner. It's not because I'm scared of dying at the end of a pilgrimage. I'm okay with that. It keeps the world going, even if it won't work much longer."

"Then what is it?"

"I always wanted a family. At least two kids. But, I can't ever have that, and it makes me sad." She looked over at him, what he could see of her expression was unreadable. "Didn't you ever want a family?"

"I suppose." He sat the bowl of cherries down on his nightstand and laid down as well. "Sin killed my parents a short time after Pacce was born. It's been the three of us for as long as we can remember. I don't know what a family is supposed to be beyond siblings."

"What did you want to be when you grew up?"

"A fireman." Rikku giggled beside him. "They got to use giant hoses and get dirty and THANKED for getting dirty." She giggled again. _I suppose it IS a silly way of thinking of things. _

"I wanted to be a treasure hunter. Exploring forgotten cities, leaping across chasms and fighting fiends single-handed."

"I thought you wanted a family."

"I wanted both. Mom by day, Treasure Hunter Exraordinaire by night. Kinda like a superhero. Just without the cape. I'd keep the boots and untility belt, though." Issaru laughed, trying to keep quiet at the same time. The mattress shifted again, and he saw that Rikku was on her side, looking at him with a small smile. "Feel a little better, now?"

"Yes."

"Good. Get some sleep, Issaru" She kissed him again. He was used to it, mostly, by now, and relaxed enough to enjoy it. Rikku left the room after that, making no more noise than a ghost would. The only indication that she was there was the warm spot on the mattress and the taste of cherries on his tongue.


End file.
